


Stars

by havisham



Category: Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Growing Up, Post-Canon, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Wendy was a little too old now, to believe in fairy-stories. 

In fact, she was becoming quite grown-up -- just this evening, her mother had put Wendy's red-gold hair up for the first time, and everyone (who was not a little boy or her brother) exclaimed over how pretty and lady-like she looked.

Wendy did not exactly _feel_ grown-up, in fact she felt exactly the same as she had done the day they had returned from Neverland, but still she smiled and thanked her admirers quite sweetly. 

Michael made a disgusted noise that Wendy kindly did not hear. 

But still, it became all too much, and her new, tight corset seemed to suck out all of her breath, and she stole away when no one was looking and made her way laboriously up the long, winding stairs to the old nursery. None of the Darling children slept there now, and the room had taken up a air of genteel abandonment.

But Wendy made her way to the little ledge next to the window, and looked out to the city, still still lit by many pinpricks of light. Overhead, though the clouds were thick and dark, Wendy fancied that she could see the glint of a few stars. 

Peter was among those stars, Wendy thought, somewhere. 

And she would always believe in _him_.


End file.
